


Uchuu ni itta RAION

by harin91



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harin91/pseuds/harin91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, there was a little group of planets gathered around the same sun, which spent their lives in the quiet silence of the universe.' - a fairytale-like one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uchuu ni itta RAION

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my LJ's blog and anonymously on the community pasticci_fanfic, where this fic has won the first 'La Pasticceria Italiana Contest'. It was translated with the help of my friend hachiko85.
> 
> Inspired by Kanjani8's song 'Uchuu ni itta Raion', Antoine de Saint-Exupéry's book 'Le petit Prince' and Eito Rangers (the character's names are the romaji version of their ranger color name).

You can listen to the song (and watch an awesome performance live) [HERE](https://vimeo.com/130627137).

\---  
  
Once upon a time, in a galaxy far far away, there was a little group of planets gathered around the same sun, which spent their lives in the quiet silence of the universe.  
One of these planets, the red planet, was slowly revolving on itself, with its moon going around him, in a corner of its little quiet space.  
  
On the little red planet lived a small child.  
The child ruled the planet as a prince. His name was Reddo and thanks to his dreams, the planet had had a long life, everyday different, according to what Reddo was dreaming and desiring, but always of his bright red.  
  
Since a little time before, a new friend, Raion, had been living with Reddo.  
Raion was a traveler, who arrived in that galaxy, in that solar system, and then on Reddo’s planet during his wanderings. Raion really liked Reddo’s planet, so he asked him to stay for a while. They got to know each other and became friends: it was the first time for Reddo to have a foreign visitor on his planet and he was very surprised.

Raion was a hairy quadruped with a furry red mane and beautiful blue eyes; Reddo, instead, was small and frail, with long and fine black hair and eyes as much as dark.  
Since Raion had arrived and had told him about his travels and people he had met, Reddo had become extremely curious about the world outside: together with his wishes, also his planet had changed, and now all Reddo was dreaming about was leaving for a journey with Raion.  
First of all, he would try and visit the five colored planets he had seen in the sky.  
  
On the departure day, Reddo climbed up Raion’s back, he hold strongly to the mane and they left with a big jump, towards the sky.  
  
  
They landed a little later on the nearest planet, the blue one, which Reddo used to look at every night, shining in the sky, almost as big as the white moon that lightened the red planet’s nights.  
  
On that planet, the sky was blue, nature was growing neat and luxuriant, there were a lot of animals of species and breeds that neither Reddo and nor Raion had ever seen.  
Reddo wanted to meet the little prince of that planet, so he wandered a little around to look for him, with Raion following a little after him, fascinated by the calm and the beautiful colors of that place.  
  
"Raion, where could the prince be?" Reddo asked, a little tired of walking. He was about to ask his friend to let him climb on his back.  
"Where would you be now if you were the prince of this beautiful garden?" Raion answered with a question.  
  
Reddo didn’t know what to answer: that planet was so much different from the red one, that his dreams had created.  
On Reddo’s planet there were nature and animals too, but it wasn’t as much neat and quiet. Sometimes the animals happened to fight, or the trees grew as they pleased, too close to each other, until Reddo noticed and set it right.  
Reddo had decided that Freedom had to be the foundation of his planet, hence he let everything live as it pleased. This planet, instead, even if quiet and wonderful, looked live ruled by a prince who, somehow, had set strong rules and law, so that everything was that perfect.  
  
With such thoughts in his mind, Reddo didn’t notice he had taken a path towards a meadow, and he was surprised to find a child sitting on the bright soft grass, holding a guitar in his arms.  
"Are you visitors?" asked the boy: he was probably about the same height as Reddo, but less fragile. He was wearing a kind of blue tunic and he had golden hair bent in many soft curls.  
"My name is Reddo, I come from the red planet…and this is Raion, a traveler, friends of mine." introduced himself Reddo with a solemn bow.  
The boy beckoned them to sit on the grass while introducing himself: "My name is Buruu, nice to meet you. Can I ask you why you left you planet, Reddo?" the prince of the blue planet asked.  
"I want to travel in the surroundings of my planet to find out who lives near me, and what kind of planets were born in our galaxy." Reddo explained, with his eyes shining every time he explained his dream. Buruu felt those emotions and smiled, asking Reddo to tell him about his planet.  
  
They spent a little time together, in the quietness of that meadow full of flowers and populated by many strange insects. Raion had crouched on Reddo’s side and lifted his big head or waved his tail from time to time, if he heard some animals approaching.  
"Buruu, don't you want to see other planets, too? You can come with Raion and me!" proposed Reddo suddenly and Buruu blushed up to his ears: "It’s the first time I think about it… yes, I would really like to come, but I have my planet to rule…" he justified himself.  
Reddo took his hand in his own: "You know, if you want, your planet can grow on his own while you’re away. My own let me go on this journey…do you think that yours won’t let you leave?".  
Buruu still though for a while, staring his own hand closed in Reddo’s.  
"Alright, I’ll go with you. I’ll let my planet’s Peace rule it while I’m away." smiled the boy, leaving the guitar on the grass and standing up to quietly talk to his planet, asking it to live in Peace during his absence… knowing that a journey was what Buruu desired from the bottom of his heart.  
  
Raion let the two princes climb up his back, Reddo grabbed his mane, while Buruu held on to Reddo, and, with a big jump, they left again towards the sky.  
  
  
The yellow planet was kind of weird: the animals were shaped like musical instruments, the trees and the rest of the nature were growing in the shape of notes or G-clefs and the lanes looked like big piano keyboards…when you walked on them, each key let a sound out. Music was everywhere, every corner of the planet had a different music, and every movement the visitors made caused a strange mix of melodies.  
The most absurd thing was that, instead of being a great rumble, the joining of all those sounds was something harmoniously perfect.  
  
"Nice to meet you, are you visitors? My name is Ierrou," greeted them the prince of the planet, approaching and holding out his right hand. They introduced themselves and Raion made a deep bow bending his forepaws: Reddo thought that Raion should like that planet very much, as he had told him he loved music.  
"The main law here is that of Music." explained Ierrou, taking them around his little planet and showing them all the assortments of instruments living there.  
"I like music. I often play the guitar," said Buruu with one of his usual sweet smiles, then he turned to look at Reddo: "Do you play any instruments?" he asked.  
Reddo first sought for Raion’s eyes, then said: "I can sing."  
"Well, then play with me!" proposed Ierrou, grabbing a guitar which was passing by and handing it to Buruu, who looked at it puzzled, before stroking it like a pet.  
"Don’t worry, it’s very docile." reassured him Ierrou, making him try with a quick arpeggio.  
Ierrou chose a piano and gave instruction for the main melody: in a few moments, Reddo’s voice and the instruments of the other two princes found an affinity of sounds which was almost perfect.  
  
They played, sang and enjoyed themselves for a while, entertaining Raion and making him dance.  
"It was the first time I played with someone else, I like it a lot!" admitted Ierrou: "I wonder if on the other planets there are other princes like us. I’d like to play with them, too!"  
"Would you join us in our journey, then?" asked Buruu, while Reddo was climbing up Raion’s back again.  
Ierrou nodded with conviction and joined them in the jump towards the sky.  
  
  
After a short travel, they reached the green planet and yawned all together.  
"What a strange mood, I want to sleep," said Ierrou rubbing his little eyes.  
"Look what a soft ground this planet has got, it feels like we’re walking on a cloud." Raion noticed, moving his big paws on the soft soil.  
The landscape looked like that on the red planet, but everything seemed to be soft and muffled… and full of food. There were trees which spontaneously produced any kind of dish, from hamburgers to curry rice. Plates, cutlery and napkins were growing on the bushes to let people serve themselves as they pleased, and when Reddo took a fork and tried to put it in his mouth he found out it was a bit spicy: "You can eat them!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Here, everything can be eaten," the voice of the prince of the planet answered. He was a pretty tall child, with a sleepy look: "You must be tired from the journey… and hungry. You can eat whatever you want and sleep where you please" he said with a smile.  
"It looks like you have a lot of spare time…" mocked him Ierrou, sitting on the soft ground and biting into a chicken leg: actually, since he had landed on the green planet beyond being sleepy he was also quite hungry: "What’s your name?" he asked after swallowing the first bite of that excellent dish.  
"My name is Guriin and I like relaxing and eating," the boy explained with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"Then, the law ruling this planet is… Laziness?" asked Buruu, sitting comfortably on a bush which looked like an armchair.  
"Err, no… I’d rather say it is Relax." corrected him Guriin, letting Reddo make himself comfortable, after helping himself to a bowl of steaming udon.  
"Well, I like it here… we needed a bit of rest after all that playing and singing and dancing," said the prince of the red planet. Ierrou asked Guriin if he could play any instruments.  
"Yes, the drums… when I feel like it, I play sometimes." he answered and Ierrou insisted to see them and hear him play.  
Then they decided to take a nap. Afterwards, Raion, at the request of the princes, told them some of his adventures around Space.  
  
"Aren’t you ever tired of traveling so much?" asked Guriin.  
"I like traveling, so I don’t feel tired… and traveling also has a lot of advantages: you can taste new dishes and specialties anywhere you go," said Raion, winking to Reddo who stroke his mane in amusement.  
Guriin’s eyes lighted up:"Can I come with you, then?" he asked standing up.  
Raion nodded and Guriin joined the bunch, leaving for the near orange planet.  
  
  
As they landed, they immediately burst out laughing.  
"How funny!" exclaimed Buruu about nothing in particular: the whole planet was pretty funny. Wildlife looked like they always had funny expressions and everything gave off such a calm and relaxed athmosphere to provoke some belly laughs.  
"The prince of this planet must be a nice person," hazarded Raion, after a little laugh behind his big whiskers. Reddo nodded, then he spotted a child about their age who was playing gags and dancing fun dances, entertaining his amused audience of little animals.  
  
"It’s so funny!" exclaimed Ierrou, shedding tears of laughter and letting the prince hear him. The child turned around to look at them surprised, at first, and then smiling: "Hello, my name is Orenji!" he introduced himself: "PAAAAN!" he then yelled, opening his palm in the air and making them all laugh.  
The prince had the brightest and sweetest smile that Raion had ever seen.  
They all introduced themselves and Orenji got very interested in Raion, willing to stroke his luxuriant reddish mane.  
  
"Do you always laugh on your planet?" asked Buruu.  
"Anytime you need to… those of you who needed to laugh the most, probably now can’t almost stop," said Orenji, pointing at Ierrou who was rolling on the ground together with some squirrels and rabbits, who had watched the gags of the prince of the orange planet.  
"Well, music is demanding, it doesn’t make you laugh often…" excused him Reddo.  
"My music makes people laugh a lot! I invented it together with the planet, where Cheerfulness rules!" exclaimed Orenji and Guriin said that all that laughing made him a bit hungry.  
Orenji offered them some tea with biscuits and he played his bass for Ierrou, then he entertained them with some fun stories and asked Raion to tell them the funniest adventures he had lived.  
  
When it was time to leave, Orenji pointed to the sky: "Do you think it is possible to go to that lilac planet over there? It’s been a while since I started hearing somebody cry there and I’d like to do something."  
"Will you join us?" Guriin asked, completely in favour of having someone like Orenji in the group.  
Orenji repeated the “PAAAAAN!” sound and nodded with conviction, leaving with them towards the beautiful lilac planet, which was not very far away.  
  
  
As soon as they landed, they took a deep breath of the fresh air of that planet, which was a simple little planet with one mountain, one valley, a river and a little lake.  
"I feel invincible!" said Ierrou, making a little roar, together with Raion’s real one.  
"I feel like I can do whatever I want!" screamed Buruu, starting to jump on the grass in the valley, followed by Orenji: "I feel like I can make all my dreams come true!".  
"It’s because here we like Positive thinking," the prince of the planet said, smiling to them and introducing himself as Nassu. They greeted him with bows and handshaking and they asked him curiously about the structure of the planet.  
  
"So, here there are no imperfections? Not even one only negative thought?" asked curiously Guriin.  
"Imperfections? There’s no need to think about imperfections! Everything is special and beautiful as it is" answered Nassu, turning then his attention to Ierrou: "Do you like music? Can you play any instruments?".  
"I’m learning to play the piano," said Nassu: "But in these beautiful sunny days, I prefer to stay out and play football." he said, showing his football.  
  
"Uhm, with such a planet, why do I hear somebody cry around here?" asked Orenji.  
Nassu blinked twince, and then said: "That sound doesn’t come from my planet," and pointed to a different place in the sky: "I always hear somebody cry, too, but it comes from there."  
"But there’s nothing there." said Reddo, approaching to watch better.  
Raion rubbed his muzzle against his hand and shook his head: "That’s not true, Reddo… just because you don’t see it, it doesn't mean it is not there." he wisely said.  
"What are you trying to tell us, Raion? Is there someone who got lost up there?" asked worriedly Buruu.  
Raion shook his head again: "Think of the colors of feelings, and think of when you feel sad or alone…" he said.  
"Sometimes I do feel a bit lonely on my planet…" admitted Ierrou and Orenji nodded.  
"What color would you assign to this feeling?" asked Raion, seeing that the children slowly began understanding what he was saying.  
"Black!" exclaimed Reddo.  
"We don’t see the planet in the sky because it is black, as the underground of the universe!" explained Nassu, then he looked up to that invisible planet: "But, if he’s sad, then he needs us." Guriin said and everybody nodded.  
  
  
They immediately left for the black planet and with a soft landing on his paws, Raion led them into the strange and frightful landscape: there were only sharp rocks and sand and deep dark lakes in the middle of dark and hostile forests. The children were all closed to one another, hiding behind Raions paws, who went on with confidence in the direction the soft weeping was coming from.  
"My heart is aching." said Buruu in a whisper, with tears in his eyes as well.  
  
Hidden in a little basin between the rocks, with his head resting on his knees, there was a crying child.  
Orenji and Nassu looked at each other and got closer to him, but as soon as the child noticed them, he recoiled in fear, looking at them in the eyes: "Who are you?" he asked.  
Then he noticed the entire group and looked more surprised: "Raion?".  
"I’m sorry I am late Burakku. These are the princes of the near planets, they are extremely nice and interesting children" said the lion, getting closer to the prince of the black planet to let him caress his muzzle.  
"Do you know him?" asked Reddo then, confused. He thought that Rion had got to his planet firstly and by chance.  
"I met Burakku before you, Reddo, and I promised him that I would come back to him with new stories and new adventures… but I thought the best thing to do was to come back with the thing he longed for the most, deep in his heart" explained Raion, seeing that the child was now less frightened than before.  
"Is your name Burakku?" asked Buruu, introducing himself.  
"Do you feel like hearing a fun story?" proposed Orenji, getting closer to the child and making a smile play across his red lips.  
"We can play a game" said Nassu, taking Burakku’s hand and helping him stand up.  
"We can eat something yummy!" yelled Guriin.  
"We can play music all together" said Ierrou.  
"I can’t play any instrument…" said Burakku, worried: "And I can’t sing."  
"We will teach you!" Ierrou, Reddo and Buruu said all at once, making everybody laugh.  
  
After this, they all became friends and enjoyed themselves together: they played, sang, had lunch, took a nap and told each other many funny and adventurous stories.  
Times passed by quickly and it got late: the princes had to go back to their own planets to rule them and make them grow in harmony.  
  
Burakku immediately got sad: "I don’t want to feel lonely again…"  
"You won’t be alone, Raion will be with you" said Reddo, hugging him to encourage him.  
"And we’re near here, as soon as you’ll need it, we can run to you" said Orenji and Nassu.  
"And sometimes, when you want to see us, you can send Raion to take us, and we’ll all come to play with you again" Guriin, Ierrou and Buruu smiled.  
Raion nodded and Burakku smiled again, a bright smile on his pure face: "I’ll wait for you, then," he said: "Friends."  
The others hugged him tight and laughed once again, all together, before going back to their wonderful, quiet and colorful planets.  
  
  
Since that day, Burakku’s planet wasn't black anymore, but of a wonderful rainbow shade. The law ruling it was Friendship.  
The sun of that system, Eito-kun, shined everyday on the seven planets of the Infinity and sometimes a traveling lion went from one to the other, to join seven little friends.

\---

A friend (AyuKitsune on Twitter) made a beautiful drawing based on this fict: [HERE.](http://i357.photobucket.com/albums/oo19/tetchan/img048-1.jpg) Please check it out!


End file.
